Shadows of a present past
This is a collab between Smartpup Chase76 and Crescenttherangerpup98 * BJ * Trace * Scorch * Justin * Rachel * Jay (Mentioned) * DJ (Mentioned) PROLOGUE Unravel your betrayal Chapter 1-The next day The night had just ended, two pups decided to meet after some events that made them hate the night before, both had suffered a lot the night before. Their dreams, no, their nightmares had tormented them ever since the sun hid in the horizon. What could they mean, and on top of that, should they worry about them. Trace: BJ! BJ-Trace! Trace: Last night was horrible friend. BJ- Got that right friend. Trace: Uh? You too? BJ-Yes..Me too Trace: Weird...I’m a bit shaken by mine… BJ- Weird I am too… Trace: What happened in yours? BJ- It was me and Justin, but we chasing each other, and there was fire everywhere. Trace: I see...I’m afraid to tell you something though… BJ- Uh? Trace: He might be back… BJ- Uh-oh…*Shivers* Trace: You know what that means? BJ- *Nods* Trace: I don’t want to lose you...or Rachel… BJ- I-I know Trace! We don't want to lose you either.. Trace: after the year it took us to be back… BJ- Yeah and now it all...all could be over! Trace: Luckily it was just a dream...right? BJ- Yeah..A dream Trace: Let’s go look for rach-ouch! (Steps on a shard). BJ-Trace!? A-Are you o..Ack! (Pinned down by nothing). Trace: M-My paw… BJ- W-Why can’t I move? Trace: I-I don’t know… BJ- I-Is your paw okay? (Able to get up now). Trace: I can’t see...I have something stuck in it. BJ- (Gets up) Let me take a look at it. Trace: S-sure (Rises paw). BJ- Ah ha! You got a shard in you paw. Trace: Tell me...Is not a mirror shard right? BJ- *Gasp* Yes it is! I’ve seen it before! Trace: Oh no...nonono...no! BJ- What!? Trace: A mirror broke in my dream...just before he...no! BJ- You don't mean… Trace: Is happening… BJ- No! nonononono No! Trace: I cannot let Rachel know… BJ- Yeah..Neither of us can... Trace: I already worried her enough by my “disappearance” BJ- Yeah, and she was really sad when I had to tell her…. Trace: I-I don’t know why but I just feel I cannot tell her about him… BJ- I know...I know Trace: I always get this strange feeling around her..It keeps me from telling her BJ- I see… Trace: I just don’t know how long can I keep the farce… BJ- I see.. Trace: what will she think when she finds out... BJ- I-I don’t know… Trace: she will hate me… BJ- I don't think she would hate you Trace..I think she would be sad that you are “gone” again… Trace: Maybe...What if he hurts her? BJ- I-I don't know… Trace: Ugh...This keeps me troubled… BJ- Me too. Trace: Maybe we should rest for today… BJ- G-Good idea… Trace: See you BJ. BJ- Bye Trace. The two pups headed to their homes to try and get some sleep and forget about the events, but they didn't know that this time it wouldn't be any better. Chapter 2.1- Trace’s nightmare 2 Trace: (Wakes up) W-where am I? Scorch- What do you mean? Trace: T-That voice! Scorch- It is me! Trace: N-No! You no longer exist! Scorch- Hehe I’m back! Trace: N-No! Go away! (Runs) Scorch- Not so fast! (Teleports in front of him). Trace: S-stop! You aren't me! Scorch- We are one Trace! Always have, and always will! Trace: T-that’s a lie! Scorch- Is it really! If it wasn't for your little mutt friend BJ I would still be in control! Trace: He is no mutt! Scorch- Oh really? Than why does he blame himself? Trace: because...because… Scorch- Because he caused your death didn't he! Trace: No he didn’t! I’m still alive! Scorch- Hehe the stupid little mutt fell asleep in the bakery that day! Trace: It was really late at night! Scorch- Hehe the fear that he had...And guilt that lives inside of him he is useless! Trace: Stop! (Growls). Scorch- Awww am I making you mad! Trace: No one mocks my friends! (pounces on him) As Trace pounced on him he hit nothing but the ground as if like magically Scorch disappeared. Trace: This is impossible! Scorch- All the pups you killed, and lives you destroyed! Trace: I didn’t! It was you! Scorch- How are you so sure? Trace: Cause you aren’t me. Scorch then picked Trace up by the scruff and carried him towards the horizon. Trace: What do you want me to see?! Scorch- The dawn of a new day Trace! Trace’s shadow can be seen carrying a pup in the horizon, an adult dog attacks him but the shadow counters, covering the real Trace on its blood, soon before burning the puppy. Trace: No! (Tears up). Scorch- Hehe that is what awaits you Trace! That sight you just saw will soon become real! Trace: That is not me! That isn’t going to happen! Scorch- How are you so sure? Looks pretty realistic to me! Trace: Cause I’m not you! (Kicks him off). Scorch- Grrr! Trace ran away from his alter ego, only to find himself in the middle of a pond, but strangely the water had a metallic scent, the texture felt weird and had an strange red coloration. Trace: Is this… Scorch- Heh, the blood of all the victims you had when I was in control . Trace: I-Is not true… Scorch- Is true! Trace: (Runs away) Is a lie! (Reaches a cliff) Scorch- (Corners him) Is not a lie! That all happened when I was in control! Trace: No...no! Scorch- Yes! Trace: Liar! (walks back). Scorch- Is true! Trace: No...Nononono-aaaaahhh! (Falls off the cliff). Trace falls on a plain, soon, everything around him transforms into fire, consuming everything. Soon it reaches Trace. He yelled, only to be lost in an eternal darkness, no sign or sound could be heard. A mask can be seen in the darkness, a paw retires it, then Trace can be seen, but his frown is substituted by a smile. Chapter 2.2-BJ's nightmare As the scene changes to where BJ lies in his pup-house sound asleep, but the sleep isn’t too peaceful. As then the night truly starts to consume the small German Shepherd/Husky pup’s mind. ???: BJ… BJ- Uh? W-Who’s there!? I-It..can’t be...Your dead! ???: I’m not dead BJ...I’m always alive. BJ- T-That’s a huge lie! I saw you die!! ???: The question is...Am I really dead? BJ- Uh? W-Who are you exactly? ???: Your brother. BJ- J-Justin!? Justin: Hehe. Yes… BJ- But how? You died as a puppy… Justin: And I will live as a puppy...forever...All thanks to one pup. BJ- Who? Justin: Why don’t you see it in the sorrowful waters (A lake appears behind BJ). BJ turns and faces the lake and stares into the sorrowful waters and is shocked to see the reflection in the somewhat calm waters... Justin: You see it clear? The face of the murderer. BJ- I-It’s….It’s no...this can’t be true…. Justin: Why don’t you face it? Is that you want to live in a fallacy, away from the cruel reality? BJ- No! Nonono! No! This is impossible! Why is my reflection the face of the murder! Justin: You still don’t get it brother...You let me die! BJ- What!? Why are you blaming me!! Justin: I’m not blaming you...You are blaming yourself! Soon, Justin turned himself into a reflection of BJ’s body, the creepy smile he had pierced deeper than an arrow through a body. BJ- S-Stay away from me!! BJ?: Why should I? I am you. Or is that you want to leave your own identity? BJ- Because you're not me! I’m me! BJ?: And I am you. (Moving forward). BJ- N-No...Is not true…(Backing away). BJ?: How can you prove it. I got your voice, your looks, everything you have. BJ- Y-You don’t have my heart! That’s the one thing you will never have! (Runs) A root covers BJ’s road,not allowing him to escape from the other pup. BJ?: I don’t have your heart? As if you had one. BJ- Grrr! What did you say! BJ?: You caused Scorch to be born, you let your family die. You cause suffering to everyone you meet. Is that having a heart to you? BJ- I never caused that demon to be born! Yes I fell asleep in that bakery that day, and yes we tried to escape together, but failed too, and no I didn’t let my family die, and in fact I tried to keep my family going! BJ?: That’s what you think...The truth you don’t know is how everyone blames you, even those you call friends, even those you call family now! BJ- Liar! My friends and family would never do that! BJ?: Then listen to them. (Trace’s voice can be heard). BJ- T..Trace?! Trace??: Is all his fault...Thanks to him I have to deal with him. (The voice changes to Rachel). BJ- R-Rachel..? Rachel??: Is all his fault, he separated us…(Voice becomes Jay’s) BJ- N..No it can’t be...J-Jay? Jay??: He is a danger to all of us…(Voice becomes DJ’s). BJ- D..DJ? DJ??: A monster like him will never be my brother… BJ- N...No more….Is not true…(Covers his eyes as tears start to form). BJ?: Covering your eyes won’t make the truth disappear. BJ- Why do you haunt me! BJ?: I’m not haunting you...I’m telling you the truth! BJ- No is not the truth! I don’t believe it! I cannot believe it! BJ?: Cause you are blind. BJ- Grrr! Stop talking to me like that! (Prepares his body to pounce). BJ?: Like what? I’m talking like you. I am your voice! BJ- Ugh...M-My head hurts now… BJ?: Accept it BJ. Embrace the truth, accept your guilt as part of you. BJ- N-Never! (Pounces). The other Bj laughs as he goes through him, hitting the ground behind him. BJ- I-Impossible! I-I thought you said you were me! BJ?: Do you think you can harm yourself? Look at your reflection again, and tell him you will hurt yourself. BJ turns to the reflection. BJ?: Say it now. Say “I’ll hurt myself”. BJ- I’ll hurt myself… BJ?: Louder! BJ- I’ll hurt myself! BJ?: You wouldn’t mind hurting yourself as I see. BJ- A-Am I going insane or something!? I’m agreeing with my own reflection! BJ?: (Gives him a knife) You know what to do. BJ- W-What do you want me to do!? (Holds the knife in his paws). BJ?: I cannot hurt myself...But what about you? BJ- *Gulp* Y-You're serious! You want to see me hurt myself! BJ?: You want this suffering to end, don’t you? BJ- N-No! I-I can’t! BJ?: You know you want to (Many Justin's surround him). BJ whimpered loudly as he saw the many different reflections of his baby brother surround him, and held the knife in his paws...And seemed really confused at what to do. Justins: You know what to do. End this BJ. BJ- (Holds the knife closer to him) H-How do I do this? Justins: Just do it! BJ- (Pulls the knife even closer to his body) ….. Justins: Now, just charge. BJ- (Pulls the knife into his body) Just as this happened, the sleeping pup woke up shaken, it was just a nightmare. Everything that happened on that dream, wasn’t but a product of his own imagination. He left his pup house to meet with Trace once again, not noticing the knife nearby. CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT Trace: (Shakes as he walks, he looks sleepy) h-hi… BJ- (Shakes as he walks, half asleep with every step) H-Hey… Trace: Nightmares struck again...I’m scared… BJ- Mine too...I’ve haven’t been this scared in a while… Trace: BJ? Are the flames going to swallow the rest of my sanity? BJ- I don’t know Trace...Do you know how the feeling of a cold steel blade feels? Trace: Sometimes I wish I knew that pain… BJ- What is happening to us Trace? Why are we having these thoughts and feeling, and nightmares? Trace: I don’t know...All I know is my sins will always keep me stained… BJ- I have this feeling that everyone thinks I’m a monster… Trace: You aren’t the monster...I am...This paws are stained with innocent blood… BJ- I’ve seen myself, or another me, and his voice changed several times...Including yours, Rachel’s, DJ’s, and even Jay’s...They all called a monster, and blamed me for the separation, and that monster being born.. Trace: That monster is me BJ...You didn’t create him… BJ- How? I fell asleep in the bakery..Had a way to around the block in it to get to you, but didn’t.. Trace: I told you to escape...didn’t I? BJ- Yes, but…(Starts to wobble) Trace: (Holds him) But? BJ- But..I am the creator of that demon! Trace: That demon is product of my own weakness...You have nothing to do with him. BJ- Is my fault… Trace: Prove it. BJ- I-I can’t! Trace: See what I mean? You didn’t cause anything. BJ- How are you sure!? Trace: Cause I was the one who wanted to go there. BJ- I did too.. Trace: Cause I made you. BJ- Uh!? (Steps back) Trace: I made you go to that cursed place!!' 'BJ- Why would you do that! Did you know that was going to happen!! Trace: How was I supposed to know! All went wrong! The fire wasn’t supposed to start! BJ- (Growls) You never told me this! We’re best friends Trace! We tell each other everything! Trace: I wanted to go there but not alone! What’s wrong with that?! BJ- Ugh! I can’t believe this! Trace: We are friends BJ, I don’t want to harm you. BJ- (Prepares body as if he was going to pounce) I don’t want to harm you either. ''Trace: Then don’t attack. Let’s avoid a fight. BJ- As you wish… (Pounces on him out of anger). Trace: (Kicks off) That’s it! You asked for it! BJ- Grrrr! Trace: (Charges at BJ) You will pay BJ!!! BJ- (Jumps) Too slow!! Trace: What did you say? BJ- I said too slow!! Trace: (Pounces quickly) Now am I still slow?! BJ- Grr! (Kicks off) Trace: (Growling) Don’t make me burn you BJ… BJ- I dare you! I’ll burn you right back! Trace: (Strikes match) Don’t make me. BJ- (Strikes match) Try me! Trace suddenly starts laughing. BJ- Uh!? Trace: (Laughing) I’ll burn you BJ...I’ll burn everything… BJ- (Backing away) T-Trace...You wouldn’t….T-Tell me you wouldn’t.. Trace: Who is Trace?...Uh? That weakling is gone. BJ- He is no weakling! Trace: Then why was it so easy to get my body back uh? BJ- N-No!! Nonononono! Go away! That is not your body!!! Is Trace’s body! Trace: You know who I am then? BJ- (Terror in voice) Yes I do! Trace: I can feel the fear in your voice. BJ- L-Leave me alone Scorch! Bring Trace back! Scorch: Bring that thief back? BJ- Is no thief! You’re the thief! Scorch: So...What will you do about it? BJ- Bring him back! (Stomps paws on the ground). Scorch: You sure look as a spoiled brat when you act like that. I told you. He is gone, forever. BJ- N-No is not true! (Wobbly) Scorch: You couldn’t even sleep uh? BJ- H-How can you tell uh!! Scorch: You could fall any second now...monster. BJ- (Yelps) W-What did you call me! Scorch: Monster. BJ- S-Shut up! Scorch: Make me. The sound of Scorch’s voice echoed in BJ’s head, and the echoes turn into chants of a repeating word...Monster, Monster, Monster, and BJ let out a blood curling scream in terror. Scorch: Thought so. I’ll give you a chance. Meet me here tomorrow. Until then, this body is mine. BJ’s mind was racing the poor pup didn’t know what to do...He was trapped, freaked out, confused, and tired and then just as he started to walk away the wobbly feeling he had caught up to him and he fell to the ground. CHAPTER 4: A NEW NIGHTMARE When BJ opened his eyes he was woken up by a familiar voice. “BJ” the voice said echoing in his head. The smell of baking powder, flour and frosting covered the air. The sound of an oven working was the only sound different to the panicking voice that yelled his name. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a day he would like to forget. BJ- U-Uh? W-Where am I? Trace?: BJ! Wake up! BJ- T-Trace!? What’s wrong? Trace: An oven overheated! We don’t have much time! run! BJ- That’s not good...Let’s go! (runs) The building soon caught fire and started to weaken as the flames consumed it. They kept running until the exit was in their reach, soon they could be saved. But soon, a wall of fire separated both friends one from each other, leaving the exit only at BJ’s grasp. BJ- T-Trace!? Trace: Run BJ! I’ll find an exit! You must get out of here! BJ- But I don’t want to leave you! Trace: If you die I won’t forgive myself! Run! BJ- O-Okay! Just be safe! (runs out while holding back tears) When he got out what he could see was a bottomless darkness, the only light he could see where the enraged flames that consumed the bakery he was in. Ashes filled the air, an intense heat that could suffocate anyone that was too close could be felt. But that dim light disappeared when the building collapsed leaving no sign of the German shepherd he called friend. BJ- N-No Trace… ???: See what you caused? (from within the flames) BJ- I didn’t cause anything! ???: Then who did? Your friend? He lost time waking you up. BJ- S-Shut up! He knows that I would never leave him, and he would never leave me! ???: Then where is him right now? BJ- I-I don’t know… ???: Isn’t he inside the burnt ruins of this building? Where you left him behind. BJ- He told me to leave! He said he would find another way out! ???: Then where is him now? I don’t see him anywhere. BJ- I don’t know!! ???: He would be here if you had helped him! You murderer! BJ- I’m no murderer! ???: You abandoned him in his time of need! Murderer! BJ- I’m not!! ???: Prove it. Tell me where he is right now. BJ- S-Still in the building… ???: that means he is… BJ- G-Gone… ???: Thanks to who? BJ- M-Me... (tears up) ???: But I must thank you. BJ- For what… Scorch: Thanks to you I was born. BJ- W-What!? Scorch: You being a coward let me get my body. BJ- He told me to leave! Scorch: Why did you listen. BJ- Because he told me he couldn’t forgive with himself if he watched me die… Scorch: and let him die? BJ- I wanted me to live! Scorch: You wanted yourself to leave. BJ- No I didn’t!